Bitten Pleasure
by reepetra
Summary: Jungkook tak mengira bahwa keputusannya membiarkan kedua pria tersebut menginap ketika kedua orang tuanya tak ada dirumah merupakan keputusan yang tidak tepat... dan membahayakan. [Taehyung/Jimin x Jungkook] [TaeKook/VKook/JiKook] [R20, PWP, 3Some, Dirty Talk, Sexual Harassment, Double Penetration, Nipple Play, Rimming, Tongue-Swirling/Fucking, Submissive!Kook]


**I take no profit.** Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **mine**.

Warning(s) contain; MalexMale/Slash, R20, **Highly unrecommended to someone who feels disturbed with** High-Verbally-Explicit Sexual Intercourse, PWP, 3Some, Dirty Talk, Mature Content, Sexual Harassment, Sex Toys, Post Down Ejaculation, Slight-Rape intercourse, Nipple Play, Blowjob, Handjob, Rimming, Tongue-Swirling, Tongue-fucking, Groping, Spanking, Double Penetration, Dominant!VMin, Submissive!Kook, **Unedited**.

* * *

 _a/n: this story is purely porn, so please bear with it. I don't take your sarcasm because I've aware you enuf'. Thank you._

* * *

"Hiks… Hiks…" bulir bening mengalir dari kedua mata indah Jungkook karena merasakan jemari lincah Taehyung mencengkram erat pahanya dan bibir merah yang panas itu terus memberi hisapan-hisapan kuat dan menciptakan tanda-tanda ungu tua dipahanya.

Jimin menyeringai, tangannya ia alihkan kearah perut rata Jungkook yang ternyata juga sedikit membentuk _abs_ itu dengan gerakan seduktif. Wajahnya kembali ia dekatkan dengan wajah manis yang masih terisak itu, seringaiannya kian melebar membuatnya terlihat nampak mempesona—dan menakutkan disaat bersamaan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis, Jeon Jungkook. Jadi, berhenti menangis atau aku akan membuatmu berteriak kesakitan daripada nikmat."

"Hiks… Ku—kumohon jangan, hyung. Jang—jangan… Hiks…" Dan ia pun membuka matanya, menatap obsidian hitam Jimin dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Jimin tersenyum manis—layaknya iblis, dan membelai sisa air mata Jungkook dengan bibir tebalnya kemudian kembali memandang mata bening itu.

"Jangan apa? Jangan menyentuhmu? Ah, maaf saja, tapi itu tidak mungkin."

"ARGHHHH!" Dan Jungkook pun berteriak kaget ketika merasakan jemari Jimin memelintir dengan kuat puting mungil didadanya. Ia meringis dan menggigit bibirbawahnya yang ranum dengan kuat. Jimin kembali menyeringai. Dan wajahnya pun kembali ia dekatkan dengan dada Jungkook dan meraup puting mungil itu dengan penuh rasa _lapar_.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika merasakan Taehyung menjilati daerah selangkangannya, tanpa menyentuh penisnya.

.

SRET!

.

SRET!

.

Bunyi tangan Jungkook yang tergesek-gesek dengan ikat pinggang milik Taehyung tersebut terdengar jelas. Jungkook merintih dan meratapi pergelangan tangannya yang nampak sangat memerah dan hampir kebiruan, terikat diatas ukiran kepala ranjang. Nampaknya, terikat dengan kekencangan yang tak kira-kira.

" _Please_... Tanganku sakit, hyung..." Taehyung yang baru saja hendak meraup penis mungil Jungkook, langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Jungkook.

"Tanganku sakit, hiks..." Jimin pun ikut mengangkat kepalanya, menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menggigit-gigiti leher Jungkook. Mata Jungkook yang mengeluarkan buliran air mata itu membuatnya memutar bola mata.

"Ayolah, Kook. Kita bahkan belum memasuki kegiatan _inti_." ucap Jimin. Ia kemudian langsung menarik simpul rahasia pada ikat pinggang tersebut hingga secara spontan ikatan tersebut terlepas.

Jungkook menarik tangannya secara perlahan. Ikatan tersebut membuat tangannya benar-benar kebas dan pergelangan tangannya benar-benar terasa nyeri, ia bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkannya dengan mudah. Jimin langsung menggenggam kedua lengan Jungkook dan menariknya kearahnya, hal itu secara otomatis membuat Jungkook langsung terduduk dan berhadapan langsung dengannya dan Taehyung yang memang duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Taehyung hanya diam walau sesekali tangannya bergerak membelai paha halus Jungkook.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu diam dan tidak melawan. Itulah akibatnya apabila kau masih bertingkah ketika kuperintah." Jimin menjeda sembari menarik tangan Jungkook yang sedari tadi tergantung lemas didadanya.

"Akh! Jimin-hyung—Ampun! Hiks..." Jungkook merintih ketika pergelangan tangannya semakin nyeri karena digenggam erat oleh Jimin. Taehyung bersiasat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang satunya, membawanya kedepan wajahnya dan menjilatinya. Jungkook semakin merintih.

"Eurghh—hiks... Hiks... Sakit... Hiks... Hyung... Pedih... saki—hiks... Hyung..." Jimin menyeringai ketika Jungkook menundukan kepalanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air mata itu bahkan bukan hanya membasahi pipinya, lehernya ikut basah karena begitu banyaknya air mata yang keluar. Taehyung tahu bahwa pergelangan tangan Jungkook terasa sangat pedih, selain karena digenggam, lidahnya yang masih menjilati kulit halus itu memang panas, hingga membuat rasa pedihnya terasa dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Hiks... Hen—hentikan, Hyung..." Jungkook merintih sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Jimin menghempaskan tangannya membuat Jungkook berteriak kesakitan. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya yang satu lagi yang sengaja Taehyung longgarkan untuk dirinya. Ia tahu Taehyung hanya sekedar bermain-main dengannya. Ia membawanya kembali kedadanya. Meniupinya agar rasa perihnya berkurang. Dan menelungkupkannya sembari menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Kau masih mau seperti itu? Atau perlu kami tambah?" ucap Jimin sembari meraih dagu Jungkook dan mengangkatnya agar menatap langsung kepadanya. Jungkook tidak dapat menatap jelas wajah Jimin karena memang air mata yang tersisa dan masih mengalir itu membuat pandangannya agak mengabur.

"Benar-benar mau kami tambah lebih sakit, huh?" Jungkook menggeleng spontan. Isakan dan lenguhan perih masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang kian memerah dan bengkak. Jimin kemudian menambahkan, "Maka dari itu, jadilah anak yang pintar dan layani kami sekarang juga dengan baik. Atau, kami akan _nikmati_ tubuhmu terus-menerus hingga akhirnya kau tak dapat lagi mengenal apa itu kenikmatan."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kum—kumohon, Hyung. Bi—biarkan aku saja yang melayani kalian." Jungkook akhirnya pasrah dan berucap apa adanya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya bawahnya dengan kuat ketika merasakan nafas hangat yang menyapu permukaan tengkuknya. Ia meyakini itu adalah Taehyung— yang entah sejak kapan anak itu sudah berada dibelakangnya. Ia menutup matanya ketika merasakan nafas hangat itu menjalar menuju telinganya.

"Bagus, jadilah anak yang manis dan layani kami hingga _puas_. Dan sekarang, layani aku terlebih dahulu." bisik Taehyung kemudian langsung memundurkan badannya hingga memberi sedikit jarak pada tubuh Jungkook. Tangannya beralih menyentuh penisnya yang berdiri tegak dan menghadapkannya kearah Jungkook yang menatap sayu padanya. Tatapan itu sungguh membuatnya semakin tak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh yang tersaji nikmat dihadapannya itu.

" _Suck it, Babe._ " Taehyung memberi perintah. Jungkook menelan ludah susah payah. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan mendekatkannya dengan Taehyung. Taehyung yang masih tergiur dengan bibir penuh itu terlebih dahulu menarik dagu Jungkook dan melumat bibirnya. Ia melumat dengan penuh nafsu seakan ingin menghabisi bibir berwarna merah ceri itu, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Bibirnya kemudian bergerak menghapus air mata Jungkook dan melepaskannya. "Sekarang, lakukan perintahku yang tadi."

Jungkook mengangguk perlahan. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Belum lagi dengan cengkraman Jimin pada kedua sisi pinggangnya dan tangan itu perlahan mengangkat tubuh bawahnya hingga pinggul Jungkook terangkat tinggi. Jungkook hanya diam dan memilih menggenggam penis besar Taehyung dengan tangannya. Pergelangannya sudah sedikit membaik walau warna merah kebiruan itu masih agak sedikit membekas di pergelangannya. Ia merendahkan wajahnya dan menjilat kepala kejantanan Taehyung.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika rasa asin dan baur wangi agak amis itu menyapa indra pengecap merambat menuju indra penciumannya. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana nanti apabila ia menelan seluruh sperma Taehyung kedalam pencernaannya jika sedikit saja sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Penis Taehyung memang sudah tegang dalam keadaan sepenuhnya, sehingga terlihat sangat besar. Belum lagi ujungnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit sperma yang kentara dan menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tch, cepatlah, Kookie." Taehyung yang tidak sabar langsung menarik rambut Jungkook dan mendorong kepalanya hingga penis Jungkook langsung masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tenggorakan mulut Jungkook.

"EUUMPHH..." Jungkook melenguh karena hampir tersedak ketika ujung penis Taehyung menyodok tenggorokannya. Ia merasa mual namun berusaha menahannya, ia kemudian menutup matanya kian erat. Setelah merasa rasa tak nyaman ditenggorokannya hilang, ia langsung memulai memanjakan penis Taehyung. Ia menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur, hingga penis Taehyung terasa dipijat dengan lembut oleh bibir kenyal Jungkook.

"Yah… Terus, Kook. Ssshh..." ucap Taehyung mendesis. Ia melepas tangannya dari rambut Jungkook dan menggunakannya untuk menumpu dan menyandarkan badannya. Kepalanya mendongak menikmati pekerjaan mulut yang diberikan oleh Jungkook untuknya. Jungkook tetap menggerakan kepalanya dengan kuat. Karena ukuran penis Taehyung yang tak kira-kira itu, maka yang masuk kedalam mulut Jungkook hanya setengahnya saja. Ia memanja setengah penis Taehyung dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Sementara tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk memijat penis Taehyung yang tak muat dimulutnya. Tangan kanannya sendiri sibuk memberi cubitan-cubitan sesekali pijatan pada dua bola kembar dibawah penis Taehyung, kemudian meremas kedua buah zakar itu.

Jimin mencari kesibukan sendiri ketika melihat Taehyung asyik dengan dunianya begitupun Jungkook. Ia menarik pinggang Jungkook agar pinggul _namja_ itu terangkat keatas dan menungging tepat kearahnya. Ia membungkukan badannya hingga ia dapat melihat lubang anal Jungkook yang berkedut-kedut dan berwarna merah muda, membuat gairahnya terasa naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia pun membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya dan meremas bongkahan bokong kenyal milik Jungkook. Jungkook hanya dapat melenguh sembari memejamkan matanya lebih erat, bibirnya masih belum berhenti memberi _blowjob_ pada penis Taehyung. Lenguhannya itu mengantarkan getaran pada penis dimulutnya yang membuat desahan Taehyung lepas.

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya dan ia dapat melihat surai hitam karbonat Jungkook yang bergerak perlahan-lahan mengikuti gerakan kepala Jungkook. Ia memilih untuk mendesis dan tangannya bergerak menuju dada Jungkook, meraba-rabanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin memang menjadi tujuannya sedari awal.

"Eurrmhhh..." Jungkook mendesah disela kegiatannya ketika merasakan dua titik sensitifnya di _manja_ oleh Taehyung. Bokong sintalnya yang diberi remasan dan pijatan kuat oleh tangan Jimin, dan dua puting didadanya yang dipilin-pilin dan ditekan-tekan oleh Taehyung.

.

PLOP!

.

Jungkook kaget ketika melihat Taehyung melepas kepala Jungkook dari penis miliknya. Dan ia lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Jimin kembali menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh halus itu sudah kembali tergeletak ditempat tidur dengan posisi pasrah yang benar-benar mengundang syahwat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan spermaku didalam lubang ketatmu, _dear_." ucap Taehyung sambil membelai lubang anal Jungkook dengan jari tengahnya, kemudian menjilatnya. Jungkook menelan ludah, _'Benda sebesar itu..'_

"Siap untuk hidangan yang sesungguhnya, Tae?" Jimin melirik Taehyung yang memberikan seringaian padanya dan kembali menatap Jungkook yang menutup wajahnya—entah karena malu atau takut—ditatapi seperti serigala kelaparan oleh mereka berdua. Jungkook merinding ketika merasakan benda basah menjilati ujung kejantanannya, belum lagi tangan kasar yang melingkupi batangnya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Jimin dan menatap Jimin yang entah mengapa ekspresinya datar. Jimin kemudian menarik tengkuknya lalu menciuminya dengan kasar dan panas hingga Jungkook terpaksa harus berada dalam posisi setengah berbaring karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk leher Jimin.

"Akmmpphh... Mmhh..."

Jimin melumat bibir bawah Jungkook. Rasa kenyal yang ada didalam bibirnya itu membuatnya merasa semakin _lapar_ dan melahap habis bibir yang sudah sangat memerah dan bengkak itu. Jungkook sendiri hanya diam dan pasrah ketika Jimin menurunkan tangan kirinya ke punggungnya yang mulus dan mengelusnya dari atas kebawah secara acak, sementara tangan kanannya digunakannya untuk membelai perut hingga memberi remasan pada dada Jungkook. Jungkook melenguh keras disela ciuman mereka ketika dada kanannya diremas dengan kuat oleh Jimin dan puting susunya yang mungil diberi tekanan-tekanan menggoda oleh ibu jari Jimin. Tangan kirinya yang semula diam kemudian ia gunakan untuk meremas helaian jingga milik Jimin. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas punggung atas Jimin yang menjadi tempatnya bertumpu.

"Ennnhhh... Urghh... Eummphhh..."

Jimin kemudian menggigit bibir bawah itu dengan gemas bersamaan dengan remasan kuat yang ia berikan pada pinggul sintal Jungkook. Jungkook memekik kecil dan Jimin langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga yang hangat tersebut. Ia membelai gusi dan gigi Jungkook dengan lidahnya yang meliuk-liuk didalam sana. Dua gigi kelinci yang membuat senyum Jungkook kian menggemaskan itu membuat Jimin jadi bersemangat untuk menghabisi bibir Jungkook. Ia kemudian memberikan belaian lembut pada lidah Jungkook yang hanya diam.

Jungkook menutup matanya ketika merasakan Jimin memberikannya isyarat agar ia membalas ciumannya lewat gerakan matanya. Jimin pun turut menutup matanya dan ia dapat merasakan gerakan pasif Jungkook yang membelai lidahnya. Ia turut membelai lidah itu hingga akhirnya memberikannya tekanan keras. Mereka terus 'berperang lidah' didalam sana dan Jungkook langsung melenguh ketika Jimin melilit lidahnya dan menjilati lidahnya dengan gerakan memutar dan tentu saja ia balas dengan gerakan liukan yang menggoda Jimin untuk terus menciumnya. Jimin kemudian menghisap lidah Jungkook hingga keluar dari dalam mulut Jungkook.

"Eunghh... Eurrm... Eunghhhh..." Jungkook mendesah semakin kuat ketika Jimin mengemut lidahnya seperti halnya permen manis. Tentu saja Jimin mengemut lidahnya, bukankah tadi ia meminum susu stroberi? Tentu rasa manis yang tertinggal itu tidak disia-siakan Jimin. Jimin melepaskan lidah Jungkook dan secara otomatis ciuman panas mereka tadi terhenti. Seuntai _saliva_ panjang tersambung dari bibir mereka dan putus hingga mengalir ke leher Jungkook yang terekpos jelas. Jungkook langsung jatuh terbaring kembali karena tangannya sudah tidak kuat menahan beban.

Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan dapat melihat Taehyung merangkak kearahnya. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang berkejar-kejaran didalam paru-parunya. Taehyung memilih diam memperhatikan mereka berciuman dengan tatapan datar sedari tadi, dan hal itu cukup membuatnya kembali menegang hebat. Taehyung dapat melihat sejuntai benang ludah yang mengalir keleher Jungkook dan hal itu membuatnya menjilati bibirnya yang kering. Belum lagi tatapan sayu Jungkook yang benar-benar memanggil dirinya untuk menjilati habis leher putih bersih dan bibir yang sangat memerah itu.

Taehyung kemudian membungkuk dan secara perlahan lidahnya ia julurkan pada ujung air liur Jungkook yang ada dilehernya. Menjilatinya sepanjang aliran tadi hingga membuat Jungkook melenguh karena rasa hangat yang dirasakan lehernya. Ia dapat merasakan lidah itu menjalar hingga kesudut bibirnya.

Jimin memutar badannya ke arah selangkangan Jungkook. Gerakan kaki Jungkook yang menggeliat sana kemari membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangan Jimin menegang. Ia kemudian merangkak menuju badan bawah Jungkook dan membungkuk diantara kedua lutut Jungkook yang masih tertutup dan menggeliat resah itu.

"Eungh..." Jungkook mendesah disela ciumannya dengan Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa mendesah lepas karena Taehyung meraup kedua bibirnya dan melumatnya secara bersamaan. Ia hanya dapat diam dan mendesah tertahan diantara mulut Taehyung dan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua pundak tegap milik Taehyung. Ia menggeram nikmat ketika merasakan lidah Jimin yang bergerak perlahan menyusuri lututnya hingga ke paha dalamnya, sementara cengkraman keras ia terima pada pahanya dari kedua tangan Jimin hingga membuat kakinya terbuka lebih lebar.

"Eurmphhh... Eunghhh..." Lenguhan itu bertambah keras ketika Jimin dengan sengaja menjilat batang penis Jungkook hingga membuat Jungkook menggelinjang kegelian. Jungkook kemudian membuka matanya ketika Taehyung sudah melepaskan ciuman pada bibirnya dan membuatnya merasa kehilangan. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang masih tersisa _saliva_ Taehyung, dan membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya pun hanya menyeringai.

"Merasa kehilangan, _Sweety_?" Jungkook menutup matanya entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Nafas Taehyung yang hangat itu membelai telinganya yang begitu sensitif dan itu membangkitkan gairahnya terus-menerus hingga ke level tinggi.

 _'Ah! Bullshit with rape! Bullshit dengan penolakanku! Just... Let them fucking me hard and rough...'_ , Jungkook yang telah dibutakan oleh nafsu syahwatnya itupun akhirnya benar-benar sudah merasa tegang.

"Akkkhhh... _Just_... _Just_... _Fuckin' me hard and rough_... _until I can't breathing again, both of you_! Eunghhhhh..." Jungkook pun akhirnya berusaha berteriak disela lenguhan dan desahannya. Taehyung dan Jimin yang mendengarnya pun secara bersamaan langsung melebarkan seringaian mereka.

 _'Kau jatuh dari_ _ **pertahanan**_ _mu, Jeon Jungkook~'_ ,

—Entah bagaimana, mereka membatin secara bersamaan.

"Jim, _could you do_... _what he want_?" tanya Taehyung sambil menoleh ke arah Jimin yang masih sibuk menjilati kejantanan mungil Jungkook. Jimin menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya, menatap Taehyung dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan terkekeh _evil_ , " _Why not_? Selama ia masih mendesah dan lubangnya masih muat untuk kita berdua, aku rasa kita bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan." ucapnya dan ia pun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan penis Jungkook. Kali ini ia tidak hanya menjilati penis Jungkook, namun ia juga meraupnya dan mengulumnya. Jungkook melengkungkan tubuhnya karena bibir hangat yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

 _'Oh, God! Ini bahkan lebih nikmat... d_ — _dari bermasturbasi sendiri... Astagaahhh..."_ , Jungkook berpikir disela desahannya yang kembali mengeras karena Taehyung ikut meraup puting dadanya dan menggigitinya, mengulumnya, kemudian mengisapnya kuat-kuat—seakan-akan ia ingin mencabut puting mungil itu dan menelannya habis. Jungkook terpaksa membusungkan dadanya kepada Taehyung karena pemuda itu memeluk punggungnya erat. Kepala Taehyung bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, berusaha mencari kenikmatan lebih pada putting didalam kulumannya itu.

Jimin masih sibuk mengoral kejantanannya. Ia mengulum kepala penis Jungkook dan dengan perlahan ia menggerakan kepalanya kedepan, meraup hampir semua penis Jungkook dan memijat buah zakar Jungkook dengan tangannya, terkadang ia mencubitnya—membuat Jungkook sedikit memekik kaget disela desahannya. Jimin kemudian kembali memundurkan kepalanya hingga hanya kepala kejantanan Jungkook saja yang berada didalam mulutnya, kemudian kembali memajukan kepalanya. Gerakan itu ia lakukan dengan berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya bertambah cepat. Jungkook mendesah tak tahu malu karena kenikmatan pada kejantanannya membuatnya seakan menapak langit nirwana.

"Eungh... Jim—Hyung... Ahhh..." Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengacak-ngacak surai Taehyung yang masih asyik mengulum puting kirinya. Taehyung bahkan dengan sengaja menekan puting Jungkook dengan giginya hingga membuat Jungkook memekik untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah cukup lama mengulum puting kiri Jungkook, Taehyung pun berpindah menuju puting kanan Jungkook yang ikut menegang. Dapat terlihat puting kiri Jungkook terdapat banyak bekas gigitan dan berwarna sangat merah, semerah bibirnya yang masih mengalunkan desahan yang tiada hentinya itu. Taehyung menjilat puting kanan Jungkook kemudian kembali meraupnya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti halnya puting kirinya. Dan terakhir ia kembali mengulumnya sembari menggigitinya seperti permen emut yang nikmat.

"Eungh..."

Oh, ini mungkin benar-benar akan menjadi pengalaman pertama yang takkan pernah bisa Jungkook lupakan seumur hidupnya. Belum pernah ada yang memanjanya sebelum ini, bahkan saat ia memiliki kekasih bernama Min Yoongi dulu. Yoongi adalah pribadi yang datar dan dingin. Namun, ia penyayang dan selalu perhatian terhadap dirinya. Sesi _making out_ mereka pun hanya French _kiss, menandai_ ,dan sampai oral-mengoral saja. Namun, untuk sampai kebagian inti, Jungkook tidak pernah mau karena ia berjanji untuk tetap 'menyimpannya' hingga nanti mereka masuk kedalam jenjang pernikahan.

Tapi...

Kehendak berkata lain, dan hal itu yang membuat Jungkook trauma untuk memiliki kekasih untuk yang kedua kalinya. Didepan matanya, ia melihat Yoongi berciuman dan hampir melakukan _sex_ dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, diapartemen Yoongi, yang tentu saja menjadi _teritory_ -nya dan Yoongi untuk _making out_. Saat itu, Jungkook benar-benar merasa hancur dan tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Saat itulah, ia berjanji untuk tidak pernah 'berhubungan badan' lagi dengan siapapun.

Mengingat hal itu, Jungkook merasa ingin menangis, ia berharap semoga kedua _sahabat_ nya ini takkan meninggalkannya setelah 'memanfaatkan' tubuhnya seperti ini. Ia kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat ketika merasakan angan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang sering ia rasakan saat ber- _handjob_ ria sendiri—hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Sperma Jungkook keluar menyembur kedalam mulut Jimin. Jimin tentu saja menerimanya dengan baik. Ia langsung menelan habis semua sperma Jungkook sementara Jungkook hanya dapat melenguh panjang. Taehyung menggigit putting Jungkook karena gemas dengan suara desahan Jungkook.

"Ha… Ha… Ha..." Jungkook kemudian mendesah panjang ketika merasakan nikmat yang baru saja melanda tubuhnya pergi seketika bersama rasa klimaksnya tadi. Jungkook kemudian menunduk menatap Taehyung yang masih asyik untuk mengemut putting-nya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit risih karena Taehyung menggunakan giginya untuk terus-terusan menggigiti putingnya.

"Eunghhh... Hyunghh... Sud—sudahhh..." rengek Jungkook sambil menarik surai Taehyung lembut, memperingatkannya untuk berhenti karena rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Taehyung yang mengerti langsung melepas kulumannya pada puting mungil Jungkook setelah menjilatnya sekilas.

"Kau pelit sekali, Kook. Putingmu itu benar-benar enak makanya aku kulum terus. Kalau begitu nanti bokong atau lubang ketatmu mungkin yang kugigiti, kau mau?" Jungkook merona mendengar ucapan frontal Taehyung dan menggeleng perlahan. Taehyung menyengir bangga dan kembali mengemut puting Jungkook.

Jimin beralih kearah lubang anal Jungkook yang berkedut-kedut. Menghirup wanginya yang khas bercampur keringat Jungkook. Ia menyeringai dan menyentuh sekeliling kerutan merah yang mengelilingi lubang Jungkook sebelum menarik jarinya kembali. Hal itu menarik rasa geli yang Jungkook rasa. Ia menggeliat sedikit untuk menghindari jari nakal Jimin, walau akhirnya ia mendesah kecewa karena tak merasakan helusan dari jemari Jimin lagi.

Tak ingin diam, Jimin menangkup kedua bokong Jungkook. Dengan ibu jarinya ia membuka belahan bokong Jungkook, menariknya kearah berlawanan hingga kerutan Jungkook ikut melebar dan terekspos didepan mata Jimin. Lidah panjang dan besar itu bergerak, memberi sapuan pertama yang menggoda.

"Haa—akh!" Pekik Jungkook. Satu tangannya berada disurai Taehyung dan yang lainnya disurai Jimin.

Menggeliat otot tak bertulang milik Jimin, memberikan jilatan kontras pada kerutan Jungkook. Ia membasahi lubang tersebut dengan air ludahnya. Lubang anal Jungkook berkontraksi melawan gerakan ujung lidah Jimin. Jimin terkekeh, ia melepas cengkramannya pada kedua bokong Jungkook. Jimin menarik nafas panjang dan menekan wajahnya pada belahan bokong Jungkook, menenggelamkannya disana. Nafasnya putus-putus, uratnya mengencang ketika hidungnya yang berada dibawah buat zakar Jungkook mengendus aroma pria manis itu, mengirimkan kejantanannya kian mengeras. Kedua tangannya berada dibawah lutut Jungkook dan melebarkan begitu besar hingga bahkan ujung lutut kanan Jungkook bertemu dengan punggung Taehyung yang masih asyik _memakan_ putingnya bergantian.

Lidah Jimin menguat, ia mendorongnya masuk melewati kanalis anal Jungkook. Menggerakannya liar menyentuh seluruh bagian terdalam Jungkook, membiarkan seluruh spultra lidahnya yang kasar menggosok dinding-dinding rektum Jungkook yang berkedut kencang.

"Yatuhan—HYUNG!"

Jungkook mengencangkan jambakannya disurai keduanya, membuat Taehyung menggeram didadanya sementara Jimin mengerang kesenangan dan menggerakan wajahnya, menggosok permukaan belahan Jungkook kuat. Taehyung sendiri menggerakan satu tangannya yang diam, mengocok kejantanan Jungkook dengan intensitas yang tak kira-kira kencangnya.

Jungkook tak kuasa, ia kewalahan dengan seluruh kenikmatan yang diberikan Taehyung dan Jimin. Mereka berdua tahu titik-titik kelemahan Jungkook, hingga membuatnya hanya bisa menyubmitkan diri dalam kuasa keduanya.

Ketika ujung nafas Jimin hampir benar-benar habis, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menangkup salah satu bokong Jungkook. Jungkook bertahan dengan posisi mengangkangnya, seakan mengerti dengan tatapan perintah Jimin. Jimin melebarkan seringaiannya, ia menjilati kedua telunjuk pada kedua tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada lubang anal Jungkook.

"Sssshhh... Ahhh..." Jungkook merasakan benda kecil yang sama menyentuh lubang analnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda karena ada rangsangan lain yang dirasa, basah dan sedikit hangat bercampur dingin karena udara lembab yang ikut menyapa. Jimin menggerakkan jari telunjuk kirinya menghelus lagi kerutan lembab disekitar lubang anal Jungkook. Menggerakannya searah jarum jam dan terkadang menekan-nekannya dengan keras membuat Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian bawahnya. Jangan minta ia untuk menggambarkannya bagaimana, karena ia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menggambarkan rasa aneh itu.

Jimin kemudian kembali menjilat telunjuk kanannya yang sedari tadi lupa ia gunakan. Bersamaan dengan telunjuk kanannya yang masih bergerak-gerak menggoda kerutan berwarna pink muda itu, Jimin mendorong kedua telunjuknya kedalam lubang anal Jungkook dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

"E—Eungh..." Jungkook kembali melenguh. Rasa yang lebih tidak nyaman yang kini ia rasakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak merasakan sakit—atau mungkin belum?—tapi, mengingat bila ia belum pernah merasakan _anal sex_ , sesuatu yang mengganjal itu tentu saja belum terbiasa untuknya. Taehyung yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Jimin kemudian mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook pada kegiatan yang ia lakukan, dengan menggigiti lagi puting Jungkook.

"Akh—Ahhh... Hyunghhh..." Jungkook menarik surai Taehyung agar bibir Taehyung terlepas dari putingnya. Taehyung meraup leher Jungkook dan kembali menciptakan tanda gigitan yang banyak pada kulit mulus seputih susu itu. Jungkook merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, belum lagi jari telunjuk Jimin yang bergantian menghantam titik kenikmatan didalam tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan bergantian kedua jari panjang itu menghantam titik itu membuat nikmat yang terasa dua kali lipat dari yang biasa. Jungkook melenguh, setetes air ludah turun dari bibirnya menuju lehernya, tepat mengenai hidung Taehyung. Taehyung reflek langsung membersihkan liur Jungkook dari hidungnya dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian melumurinya pada kulit bagian belakang telinga Jungkook.

Kau tak tahu apa yang diketahui oleh Taehyung bukan? Maka tanyakan saja pada buku berjudul; **Cara Ampuh Mengetahui Titik Sensitif Ditubuh 'Submissive' Saat Berhubungan Intim** , yang terdapat didalam tasnya. Ah, rupanya pria tampan yang satu ini sangat tahu keberadaan seluruh titik sensitif Jungkook mengingat pria manis ini memiliki sifat _Submissive_ yang tinggi.

Jungkook melenguh dan mengacak surai Taehyung. Lidah Taehyung yang bergerak dibelakang telinganya entah mengapa mengirimkan impuls kenikmatan yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Jimin dibawah sana. Setengah dari akal sehatnya berpikir bagaimana cara kedua pemuda itu membangunkan gairahnya hingga mencapai puncaknya, padahal sebelumnya Jungkook tidak ada niatan untuk berhubungan intim dengan mereka. Walaupun semunafik dirinya tadi, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin merasakan kedua penis besar milik keduanya ada didalamnya.

Jimin kemudian menghentikan kedua gerak telunjuknya tadi dan mendiamkannya sebentar. Sebersit ide jahil muncul diotaknya. Ia kemudian memutar kedua jarinya dengan arah yang saling memunggungi—dan Jungkook pun melenguh karena ia merasa lubangnya ikut berputar.

—Dan secara tiba-tiba, ia menarik secara bersamaan dinding ketat itu dengan berlawanan arah hingga lubang anal Jungkook sedikit terkuak lebar.

"Kyaaaah! Jimin...!" Jungkook berteriak kencang dan menjambak rambut Taehyung digenggamannya. Taehyung yang reflek dua kali bekerja cepat langsung mengigit leher Jungkook sebagai pelampiasan. Jungkook pun ikut reflek mendongakkan kepalanya keatas karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya pada lubangnya yang terkuak lebar dan lehernya yang digigit kuat Taehyung.

Jimin terkekeh karena melihat hal itu. Ia menjilat sekilas lubang anal Jungkook dan menarik keluar kedua jarinya yang sudah berlumuran dengan sisa sperma Jungkook yang rupanya menguar dari balik kejantanannya tadi, turun dan masuk sedikit kedalam lubangnya. Ia mengemut kedua jarinya dan menarik tangan Jungkook agar bangun.

Jungkook yang sudah lemas pun hanya dapat menurut dan akhirnya tubuhnya terduduk dengan keadaan lemas. Taehyung yang sibuk mengelus rambutnya yang dijambak Jungkook tadi tersadar, ia segera menangkap tubuh Jungkook yang ingin tertidur kembali dan membawanya kepangkuannya. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut rata Jungkook dan menariknya lebih dekat dengannya. Jungkook melenguh karena punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang Taehyung.

"Lelah, _sweety_?" bisik Taehyung ditelinga Jungkook dan menjilat sekilas tulang telinga Jungkook. Jungkook kembali melenguh dan menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung yang terlingkar diperutnya. Matanya yang sayu dapat melihat Jimin yang merangkak kehadapannya dan membawa wajahnya kedepan dada Jungkook.

 _'Ah.. Jangan katakan ia mengincar putingku lagi...'_ , Jungkook membatin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Jimin menggigit sekilas puting Jungkook membuatnya memekik dan menutup matanya. Jimin kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Jungkook yang terbuka lebar dan menaruhnya dipinggangnya. Jungkook melenguh karena dengan sengaja kedua pria itu memepetkan tubuh mereka, dan hal itu masih belum cukup membuat tubuh Jungkook benar-benar lemas akan gairah. Penisnya yang bergesekan dengan penis besar Jimin. Dan juga belahan bokong sintalnya yang bergesekan dengan kejantanan Taehyung yang tak kalah besarnya dengan milik Jimin. Belum lagi dua pasang tangan yang bermain-main dengan tubuh sensitifnya. Bisakah ia memijak surga duniawi sekarang?

"Anghhh... Hyunghhh... Hyungehhh..." Jungkook mendesah habis-habisan ketika merasakan tubuhnya kembali dimanja meskipun ia hanya mengambil nafas sebentar saja. Sepertinya ia harus sadar bila kedua orang didepan dan belakangnya itu memiliki nafsu sebesar binatang liar. Tangan kanan Jimin bermain dengan kedua puting Jungkook, memilinnya bergantian kemudian melumurinya dengan _saliva_ -nya sendiri. Tangan kirinya sendiri sibuk ber- _handjob_ ria dengan kejantanannya dan kejantanan Jungkook. Lain dengan Jimin, lain lagi dengan Taehyung. Tangan kanannya malah sibuk meremas bokong Jungkook dengan gemas, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus paha Jungkook dan menariknya hingga kaki Jungkook terbuka lebih lebar dan menaruh tungkai panjang itu dibahu Jimin.

Jimin menjilati betis Jungkook yang memang tepat berada disamping wajahnya. Memberinya beberapa tanda sebelum kembali fokus dengan kegiatan tangannya. Matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap tubuh Jungkook dengan penuh rasa nafsu yang kentara. Bagaimana bisa ia menahannya bila dihadapannya terpampang tubuh putih mulus tanpa noda, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi dan juga suara desahan yang keluar dari sepasang bibir merah ceri itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin tak tahan untuk menjamah setiap inci tubuh seksi itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan seluruh tangannya dan berhenti memberi kenikmatan pada Jungkook—membuatnya melenguh kecewa.

"Hyung-ya! Sepertinya ada yang kita lupakan..." Jungkook membuka matanya ketika mendengar Jimin berucap seperti itu. Ia dapat merasakan aura **Evil** yang begitu mendominasi dibelakang dan depan tubuhnya begitu melihat seringaian Jimin dan kekehan mengerikan Taehyung. Entah kenapa seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding semua.

" _Let us prepare yourself for our big cock, Babe..._ " Taehyung berucap sambil menunjukan sebuah Vibrator berukuran L kehadapannya. Jungkook menelan _saliva_ -nya susah payah dan menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Bag—bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang hampir habis karena terlalu banyak mendesah. Jimin menarik Vibrator dari tangan Taehyung, dan menggenggamnya ditangan kanannya.

Ia menunjukan kedua jari dari tangan kirinya kedepan wajah Jungkook, "Kulum!", dan memerintahkan _namja_ manis tersebut. Jungkook yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Jimin hanya menurut dan membawa kedua jari lentik nan panjang itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengisapnya dengan pelan dan melumurinya dengan _saliva_ -nya. Jimin dapat melihat betapa merahnya bibir ranum itu mengisap jari-jarinya dan betapa hangatnya rongga mulut Jungkook itu.

"Cukup." Jimin menarik kedua jarinya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tengah menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Jungkook dan bibirnya yang tak henti memberi kecupan-kecupan ditengkuknya, dengan sebuah kode kedipan mata. Taehyung tersenyum kecil tanda puas dan kedua tangannya pun bergerak menggenggam paha Jungkook, dan melebarkannya hingga Jimin dapat melihat penis mungil Jungkook yang tergantung indah dengan lubang merah muda yang berkedut-kedut mengundang dibawahnya.

"Eungghhh..." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan kedua jari Jimin tadi kembali meraba lubang analnya dari luar dan perlahan masuk. Ia memejamkan matanya, Jimin membuat gerakan gunting agar lubang anal Jungkook kembali melebar. Ia juga memutar-mutar kedua jarinya itu membuat lubang anal Jungkook melakukan gerakan menyempit karena gerakan jari Jimin.

"Akh!" Jimin menarik kedua jarinya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Jungkook memekik kaget karena rasa perih itu datang kembali. Ia dapat merasakan lubang analnya berkedut-kedut tanpa henti karena mungkin sudah hampir mati rasa.

" _Are you ready, sweety_?" tanya Taehyung sambil meremas kuat kedua paha Jungkook yang ada ditangannya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil, ia mempersiapkan dirinya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Taehyung yang dibelakangnya sementara ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya dileher Jimin. Setelah memejamkan matanya, ia membiarkan keheningan sejenak pada ketiganya sebelum akhirnya tarikan nafas Jimin memulai semuanya.

"Ak—Akhh... Hy—Hyung..." Jimin secara perlahan memasukan Vibrator lingga itu ke dalam rektum ketat Jungkook, sementara Jungkook sendiri menarik nafasnya dengan tersendat-sendat. Tangannya berganti meremas surai-surai halus Taehyung untuk mengekspresikan bagaimana tak terdefinisinya rasa antara sakit dan nikmat pada lubang analnya itu. Taehyung berinisiatif dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada leher Jungkook, lidahnya bergerak kewajah Jungkook yang menoleh kearahnya dan menyapu setetes air mata yang keluar dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Ssst... _It will be fine, dear_." Taehyung berbisik ditelinga Jungkook yang masih melenguh dan mendesah dengan suara yang tak beraturan. Jungkook tak menjawab, namun genggaman tangannya yang menguat pada surai Taehyung menandakan betapa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sementara dibawah sana, Jimin berusaha mendorong Vibrator itu masuk ke dalam lubang anal Jungkook. Ia sedikit meringis melihat lubang Jungkook sedikit meregang dan akhirnya berkontraks menolak keberadaan Vibrator didalamnya. Jimin menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang Vibrator untuk membelai perut Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Kookie... Tenanglah~ Vibrator-nya tidak mau masuk kalau kau terus mengetatkan lubangmu seperti itu." ucap Jimin. Jungkook membuka matanya dan saat itu dihadapannya adalah wajah Taehyung yang bersandar pada bahunya. Taehyung memberi senyum padanya, "Sssst... _Just rilex, Babe_. Kami harus mempersiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, sayang. Kau tidak mau 'kan rasa sakit pada lubang analmu nanti 3 kali lebih menyakitkan menerima penis kami yang ukurannya bahkan 3 kali lebih besar dari ukuran Vibrator itu? Maka biarkan ia masuk dan bayangkan saja dirimu bermasturbasi seperti biasanya, fokuskan nikmatmu pada penis imutmu ini, sayang..."

Jungkook meringis mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Protes pun ia tak bisa karena suaranya sudah terlebih dahulu didominasi dengan desahan nikmat ketika tangan besar Taehyung mengocok kejantanannya dengan gerakan cepat yang tak kira-kira. Ia kembali meremas-remas surai Taehyung dan memejamkan matanya. Taehyung terpaksa memeluk paha kiri Jungkook agar tetap membantu selangkangannya terbuka lebar, karena tangan kirinya fokus memberi kenikmatan lebih pada kejantanan mungil Jungkook.

"ARGGGHHHHH! HYUNGHHH!" Jungkook berteriak kencang ketika Jimin yang melihat tak ada lagi kontraks ketat berlebihan pada rektum Jungkook, langsung memasukan paksa Vibrator itu dengan sekali hentakan. "Eummphh..." Taehyung meraup bibir Jungkook dan membawanya keciuman yang panas. Melumat bibir merah penuh itu dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Amphhh... Eunggghh... Akkhhhmpphh..." Vibrator itu perlahan bergerak mundur karena gerakan tarikan tangan Jimin, dan kembali didorong dengan sekali hentak. Jimin memaju mundurkan Vibrator itu didalam lubang anal Jungkook. Jungkook dibuat belingsatan karenanya.

"Masih perih?" Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung namun ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Taehyung, membuat pria itu meringis dan lebih memilih mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan menjilati penuh rasa tidak sabar leher Jungkook.

Gerak tangan Jimin pada lubang anal Jungkook begitu cepat, tak mampu digambarkan dengan benar. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan benda didalam rektumnya itu dengan spontanisasi tinggi bergetar dengan kecepatan rendah. Ia menggeliat lagi berusaha mengeluarkan Vibrator itu dari dalam lubangnya. Namun mengingat tubuhnya terhimpit diantara tubuh Jimin dan Taehyung, ia tidak dapat bergerak banyak.

"Hyung, _pull it out! PULL IT OUT!_ " Jimin menyeringai meremehkan. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia mendorong kuat Vibrator itu hingga menyentak titik kenikmatan Jungkook. Jungkook melenguh panjang ketika rasa nikmat yang tinggi itu kembali membuatnya buta. Rasa sakit akibat kontraksi lubang analnya yang mengetat berusaha menolak keberadaan Vibrator tadi, langsung berbalik meregang kecil dan berkedut dengan cepat menerima keberadaan Vibrator itu.

"Arkhhh... Ssshhhh... Anghhhh..."

Getarannya pun bertambah seiiring pergerakan tangan jail Jimin menekan _remote wireless_ untuk Vibrator itu ke debit yang lebih tinggi, hingga akhirnya mencapai _maximum_. Bibir Jungkook pun terlihat bergetar karena tidak mampu menahan rasa nikmat yang terlalu tinggi pada prostatnya. Belum lagi Jimin yang dengan sengaja tidak memasuk-keluarkan Vibrator itu agar tetap menggetarkan prostatnya. Ia hanya diam, sampai akhirnya ia merasa kejantanannya kembali menegang. Jimin yang melihatnya tidak ingin membiarkan Jungkook berorgasme dengan mudahnya.

"AKKHH!" Jungkook tiba-tiba saja memekik ketika Jimin dengan sengaja menarik keluar Vibrator itu dari lubang analnya. Membawanya kehadapannya dan menjilati Vibrator itu, Jungkook menelan ludah, hal itu terlihat menjijikan dimatanya tetapi entah mengapa Jimin terlihat menikmatinya.

"Jim, apa tidak sebaiknya kita langsung keinti?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jimin menghentikan aktivitasnya menjilati Vibrator itu. Ia menarik tangan Jungkook agar _namja_ manis itu berlutut diantara mereka berdua yang duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Jungkook menggigit bibir. Lagi, ia merasakan rasa ngilu yang sangat ketika merasakan dua jari dari dua tangan berbeda masuk kedalam lubang analnya. Kedua pria ini nampak seperti menyiksanya didalam kenikmatan yang sangat.

"Akhh... Ahhh..." Jungkook kembali mendesah. Ia menutup matanya erat. Kedua tangannya yang terlepas oleh Taehyung ia gunakan untuk mencengkram erat bahu Jimin, melampiaskan betapa rasanya kedua jarinya terasa mengaduk-aduk lubangnya.

" _Is it really delicious, Hyung?_ Tubuh ini..." Jimin menjeda dan lidahnya turun membasahi dada Jungkook dengan salivanya, jemarinya bergantian dengan Taehyung, keluar masuk didalam lubang Jungkook berusaha mencari dimana letak titik kenikmatan yang akan mengantarkan Jungkook ke surga tertinggi yang pernah dirasanya. Titik yang akan terus mereka cari tak peduli seberapa kali banyaknya mereka jamah sedari tadi.

"Dan lihatlah wajah ini," Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook turun, membuat dua bongkahan kenyal milik pria berwajah manis itu menduduki kedua kejantanannya dan Jimin, dan ikut membuat mereka berdua melenguh bersamaan. Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook, didongakkannya wajah cantik itu melihat keatas. Mata Jungkook menjalar, menatap mata Taehyung yang menatapnya tajam, dan ia pun meneguk _saliva_ susah payah.

"Wajah ini terlihat... Eungh... begitu menggoda. Sengaja, _eoh_? _What a slut_..." komentarnya kembali. Jungkook menutup mata kembali, dengan lenguhan keras, "Akh... Disana... Lebih cepat... Eunghhh...", membuat Taehyung menyeringai. Bibirnya menukik pada Jimin, memberi tanda bahwa ia terlebih dahulu menemukan titik prostat Jungkook ketimbang dirinya.

Jimin mendengus keras. Ia menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya didada Jungkook, menggigit kedua puting mungil itu bergantian dengan gemas, membuat Jungkook menggeliat gentar ketika perih spontan didadanya ikut ia rasa. Tubuhnya bergelinjang merasakan rasa ngilu yang sangat—namun nikmat disaat bersamaan—ketika jari Jimin dan Taehyung mengaduk rektumnya dengan kasar. Jimin memasukan jarinya dengan keras, menyodok titik yang sebelumnya lebih dulu ditemukan Taehyung.

Empat jari yang bersamaan keluar-masuk didalam lubangnya sama-sama bergulat, tak jarang didalam rektum yang tidak terlihat itu kedua jari pemuda yang berada didepan dan belakang Jungkook itu bergulat aneh. Sering juga mereka dengan sengaja menekan prostat Jungkook dengan keras agar si lawan tak menyentuhnya. Dan hal itu juga tak jarang membuahkan pekikan kesakitan dari Jungkook, ia kembali merasakan perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dari dalam. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan—

"Ak—aku... EUNGGGH!"

.

SPPLUURTTTT~

.

Sperma Jungkook menyembur keluar. Entah itu untuk yang keberapa kalinya, yang pasti ejakulasinya kali ini membuat dirinya lemas tidak berdaya. Sesi _making out_ yang disuguhkan kedua pria itu berhasil membuat otot-otot tubuhnya hanya bisa mengikuti permainan, tanpa bisa melawan lagi.

"Hah... Hahhh... Hahhh..." Deru nafas Jungkook memburu. Keempat jari yang masih asyik membobol habis-habisan lubang analnya tak ia hiraukan, dan ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya.

—membiarkan kegelapan menenggelamkannya dalam dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Gelap?'_ , Jungkookmembatin ketika ia hanya dapat melihat kegelapan dimatanya, yang sepertinya ditutup oleh sesuatu. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak menumbuk... Prostatnya?

—LAGI!?

"Akh! Eungghhhh... Ahhhh..." Secara spontan Jungkook pun kembali mendesah kuat. Dua rangkap tangan yang menjelajahi dadanya dan juga memilin putingnya membuatnya mendesah. Bunyi deritan ranjang terdengar begitu keras ditelinganya, membuatnya yakin bahwa diantara Jimin maupun Taehyung sudah melakukan penetrasi sedari tadi.

"Oh... _God_... Eunghhh..." desahan itu mengeras. Jungkook menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari pelampiasan kepuasan yang sangat-sangat-sangat menerobos mentalnya hingga jatuh terperosok kedalam lubang kenikmatan yang dalam itu.

"Ups, lihat siapa yang sudah bangun..."

Jungkook menggeram kecil, suara _husky_ yang menggoda itu milik Taehyung. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar yakin, penis besar yang masih keluar masuk didalam rektumnya itu adalah milik Taehyung. Lantas, dimana Jimin?

"Eunghhh... Hyunghhhh... Hyunghh..."

"Sudah puas dengan tidurnya, _princess_?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Disela desisan kenikmatan yang ia rasa—karena pijitan ketat dari rektum Jungkook dikejantanannya, ia langsung menyeringai pelan. Menggenggam kuat kedua buah bokong Jungkook dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Puas dengan pemandangan dimana kejantanannya keluar masuk didalam lubang anal Jungkook.

"Ahhhh..." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Jungkook, "Kau tahu, sayang? Lubang ini begitu nakal, kau tak lihat bagaimana lubang semungil ini—"

.

 _ **PLAK!**_

.

"Akhhh!"

"—mampu _memakan_ penisku yang berukuran besar ini... _Such a naughty hole, right_?" lanjutnya setelah memberi tamparan pada kulit bokong Jungkook hingga memerah. Jungkook merasakan panas pada wajahnya, kata-kata kotor yang dilemparkan Taehyung membuatnya merasakan degupan yang lebih dari kata malu.

"Lal—lalu... Mengapa k—kau masih memasukan penismu?"

 _Great,_ Jeon Jungkook. Ucapan polosmu itu berhasil membuat seringaian dibibir Taehyung melebar. "Kau mau tahu alasannya?" Taehyung kembali berkata pelan—nyaris berbisik. Jungkook melenguh perlahan disela desahannya. Suara berat Taehyung membuat telinganya, pusat sensitifnya yang paling sensitif diantara semua titik sensitif, mengantarkan impuls kenikmatan lebih.

"Karena lubangmu begitu nakal, Kookie~ Sayang kau tak bangun, padahal aku ingin memperlihatkan padamu betapa nakalnya rektum sempitmu itu. Ketika tidurpun, ia masih berkedut-kedut dan mengundang penis kami untuk memasukimu secara brutal dan habis-habisan. _Take your virginity_ , dan juga kepolosanmu yang sangat-sangat-sangat munafik itu, Jeon Jungkook."

 _'Su_ — _suara Jimin...'_ , batin Jungkook, ia merasakan ranjangnya bergoyang pelan tanda bahwa ada yang menaikinya. Walau sebenarnya sudah bergoyang daritadi karena gerakan penetrasi Taehyung. Ia merasa bingung ketika kata 'munafik' yang diucapkan Jimin tertutur begitu saja, membuatnya ingin membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ak—akuhh... Akh! Ahhhh..." Jungkook tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja menumbuk dengan kasar titik prostatnya. Membuatnya mencengkram erat seprai yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi bentuknya. Jimin mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya. Merangkak mendekati Jungkook yang menggelinjang resah karena kenikmatan yang tidak berhenti juga ia rasakan.

"Ahhh... Armhhh... Aaaahhh..."

Jimin menjilati bibir Jungkook yang terbuka dan mengalunkan desahan tanpa henti itu. Jungkook yang memang sedari awal sudah dilanda nafsu berat—halnya dua orang dihadapannya itu—langsung menggerakan bibirnya, mengatupkannya hingga lidah Jimin berada didalam mulutnya. Jimin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Jungkook melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan melumat habis lidahnya, menghisapnya seperti halnya sebuah permen.

"Eunghhhh... Hahhhh... Aahhhh..." Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan desahannya dengan lebih keras ketika sudah melepaskan lidah Jimin dari kulumannya. Jimin kemudian mengambil posisi duduk diatas kepala Jungkook, menarik bahunya hingga Jungkook setengah terduduk. Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung membantu Jimin dengan mengangkat pinggul Jungkook dan mendudukannya diatas pahanya. Jimin mendekatkan dirinya, dan kini Jungkook merasakan dua tubuh berbeda seperti halnya sebelum ia pingsan tadi, hanya saja Taehyung dan Jimin yang menukar posisi mereka dan pastinya... Belum ada penetrasi langsung seperti yang Taehyung lakukan saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau dua penis didalam lubang nakal ini... sebagai hukuman karena sudah menggoda kita, Jim?"

.

 _ **DEG**_

.

Jungkook membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Jimin. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan secara spontan ia menggeleng takut. Jimin terkekeh mengerikan—baginya—membuatnya bergetar.

"Sepertinya ada yang... Takut, mungkin?" suara Jimin sengaja ia buat menggoda untuk semakin menakuti Jungkook yang kini bergetar. Sama seperti halnya Taehyung tadi, Jimin juga ikut membisikan kata-kata kotor ditelinga Jungkook dengan suara berat.

"Kenapa, Kookie? Kenapa harus takut? Bukannya tadi kau membiarkan saja keempat jari kami mengaduk-aduk lubang nakalmu itu? Bahkan tadi kami dapat merasakan lubang nakalmu itu menyempit membuat kami semakin bersemangat untuk terus menyodokmu hingga kau mati rasa."

"Eunghhhhh... Hyunghhh..."

"Tch, Tch, ia bahkan mendesah, Hyung. Lihatlah _our naughty_ Kook ini. Aku bahkan menghentikan gerakan penetrasiku dilubangnya yang sedari tadi terus menghisap penisku ini. Bagaimana kau bisa mendesah hanya karena kata-kata kotor Jimin, sayang?"

"Ha—Hyungie... Sud—sudah..."

Jungkook sudah tidak kuat. Nada-nada menggoda, suara-suara serak yang basah dan gema yang bergetar dilontarkan, tak lupa dengan kata-kata kotor yang terus-terusan meluncur seakan tanpa dosa dari dua pasang bibir itu membuat gairahnya kembali naik hingga keubun-ubun.

"Tsk, sudah apanya sayang? Kau ingin berhenti, tapi lubang nakalmu ini masih menghisap-hisap kejantananku—Eunghhh... Dengan sangat ketat malah... Oh, _God_... Ini luar biasa nikmat kau tahu? Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa berhenti?"

.

 _ **PLAK!**_

.

Jungkook melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan tamparan keras pada bokongnya, entah dari tangan siapa ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya dapat merasakan kesakitan itu... Malah membuatnya ingin _lebih_ dan _lebih_ lagi.

"Benarkah, Tae? Ck, ck, ck, Kau benar-benar nakal, Kookie sayang. Bagaimana kau bisa memberi servis dari lubang ketat nan nakalmu itu pada penis Taehyung, sementara kau membiarkan penisku ini terlantarkan, sayang..."

Jungkook merasakan tangan Jimin turun dari bahunya menuju kulitnya bokongnya, meremasnya kuat, mengantarkan impuls kenikmatan lebih yang benar-benar serasa memijak awan. Ia kemudian langsung mendongak dan memejamkan mata erat, tubuhnya melengkung merasakan tangan Taehyung sengaja mendorong bahunya kebawah hingga lubang analnya menekan penisnya didalam lubangnya dan juga penis Jimin dibawah bokongnya.

"Eunghhh... Hyung..."

"Kekeke~ Ia mendesah lagi, Jimin. Apa harus kita buat ia berteriak, Jim?"

" _MWO_?! Jang—jangan, Hyung. Aku bel—"

Belum sempat Jungkook melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah merasakan penis tegang Jimin memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya yang masih terisi penis Taehyung. Rasanya tak mampu dideskribsikan lagi. Antara rasa sakit dan nikmat itu benar-benar imbang sekalipun sakitnya mendominasi. Belum lagi bibir keduanya yang bermain-main di puting dan juga bahunya yang terekspos bebas.

"HUWAAAAAH! JIMIN! TAEHYUNG! KELUARKAN! AKKH!"

Teriakan-teriakan pun tak terelakan lagi. Rasa ini bahkan berlipat-lipat lebih sakit rasanya ketimbang keempat jari Taehyung dan Jimin yang tadi bermain-main dilubang analnya, sebelumnya. Tentu saja karena penis keduanya sama-sama berukuran besar!

"Hiks... Sak—sakit..." Jimin menunduk, menjilat telinga Jungkook dan sedikit meregangkan bokong Jungkook. Membantunya menghilangkan pengaruh penetrasi yang sebelumnya ia rasakan tadi. Ia sudah memperkirakan ini sedari tadi. Senafsu apapun mereka, ia dan Taehyung tahu resiko apa yang akan diterima oleh Jungkook dengan penetrasi ganda seperti ini. Apalagi tergolong untuk orang yang belum pernah _tersentuh_ seperti Jungkook.

"Sssshh... Tenang, sayang. Anggap ini masturbasi sayang. Anggap saja ini _finger_ _ing_ yang beberapa saat lalu kami lakukan, _sweetheart_." Bisik Taehyung lembut. Membawa bibirnya naik dengan mengecup lembut kening Jungkook.

— _dan itu mengantarkan perasaan hangat yang Jungkook rindukan selama ini_.

"Ber—bergeraklah. Aku tak apa." Jungkook berucap disela dirinya yang memejamkan mata dengan perlahan. Walau sudah pasti gelap, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang dijamah habis-habisan oleh Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Jadi, boleh bergerak sekarang?" Dengan anggukan lemah, Jungkook memegang kedua sisi bahu Taehyung dihadapannya. Memberinya remasan kuat, seakan pertanda agar mereka jangan sekasar tadi. Entah mereka memang tidak tahu, atau—berpura-pura—bodoh, Taehyung mulai mengangkat pelan pinggang Jungkook, memberi akses bagi mereka untuk 'menyiksa' lubang Jungkook dari bawah, mengingat posisi Jungkook yang masih duduk diatas mereka.

"Erkh... Ketatnya..." Jimin bergumam sembari menarik pelan penisnya keluar hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, sama seperti Taehyung. Menatap Taehyung yang balik menatapnya, dengan _kode-kode_ yang hanya mereka tahu artinya. Tangan mereka terangkat melakukan gerakan suit yang begitu kekanakan.

.

HA!

.

Jimin cemberut, sedangkan Taehyung menyeringai. Dari ekspresi keduanya nampaknya sudah diketahui siapa pemenangnya. Dengan menjilat bibirnya yang kering, ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganya. Memberi keseimbangan dan keleluasaannya untuk menjamah lubang anal Jungkook yang hangat dan ketat itu.

.

 _ **PUGH!**_

.

Suara tepukan kulit yang kecil—

"Akkkhhh..."

—disertai lenguhan Jungkook. Ronde pertama mereka nampaknya dimulai. Taehyung nampak mengeluarkan dan memasukan penisnya hingga 5 kali didalam lubang Jungkook, disertai dengan gerakan Jimin yang menyusul 5 kali kemudian setelah Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya. Nampaknya, keduanya sudah merencanakan hal ini sedari awal.

"Hakkkhhh... Errrhhhh..." Suara desahan Jungkook bercampur dengan suara getaran dari bibirnya sendiri. Ternyata benar, kedua pria dibawahnya bermain dengan brutal, lagi. Hentakan yang tercipta dibawah tubuhnya, mengantarkan getaran friksi yang begitu menggoda untuk tubuhnya, membuatnya terus-terusan mengidamkan _rasa_ yang benar-benar tak terdeskribsikan itu.

Semula rasanya memang sangat perih walaupun ada nikmatnya sedikit. Dan secara perlahan seiring gerakan keduanya yang benar-benar berposisi untuk mencari prostat Jungkook, dinding-dinding sensitif dilubang ketat itupun mulai terbiasa menerima gesekan-gesekan cepat dari dua penis yang berbeda.

Taehyung memposisikan tubuhnya agar dapat menumpu dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gerakkan kewajah Jungkook, menuntunnya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan wajahnya. Dan memberi jilatan sekilas dibibir _plump_ itu.

"Lebih—cepat… Erkkhhhh..."

"Ssssh... Kook..."

"Koo—Kookie... Ohhh... Shhh..."

—Sebelum akhirnya Taehyung menarik wajah itu dengan tiba-tiba. Perlahan ia meraup bibir kenyal itu kedalam bibirnya dan mengulumnya rakus, membawanya kedalam ciuman yang bergairah. Melumat bibir atas dan juga bibir bawah Jungkook, sebelum memberi bibir bawahnya gigitan keras. Sakit yang dirasakan dibibir bawahnya membuat Jungkook terpekik kaget, bibirnya yang terbuka tidak disia-siakan Taehyung. Lidahnya yang terlatih masuk menyusuri rongga hangat itu, memberinya jilatan-jilatan dengan gerakan acak mulai dari gusi hingga lidah Jungkook yang diam. Mendapat belaian lembut, lidah Jungkook bergerak ikut membalas gerakan lidah Taehyung. Mereka terus mendominasi satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung jua yang menang.

"Euurmpphhh... Emphhh... Hahmpphhh..."

" _So_... Enghhh... Sempit... dan panas... Ooohhh..."

Jimin mendesah. Ruang hangat itu benar-benar melingkupi kejantanannya dengan sangat ketat, memijatnya perlahan. Belum lagi dengan kejantanan milik Taehyung yang bergesekan dengan kejantanannya dengan arah berbeda, hal yang sama dirasakan Taehyung pada penisnya—membuatnya benar-benar bergairah. Ia makin bersemangat mengeluar masukkan penisnya dan menggerakan pinggulnya. Berusaha menumpu tubuhnya dengan satu tangan—layaknya Taehyung—dan menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk memegang salah satu sisi pinggang ramping Jungkook.

"Eunghhh... Henghhhh... Haa—Ahhhh..."

Desahan Jungkook menguat, gerakan yang terjadi dibawah tubuhnya benar-benar tidak terkontrol oleh pembuatnya. Keduanya seakan acuh dan sibuk mencari kenikmatan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tanpa perduli perantara kenikmatan mereka itu sendiri benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk terus melanjutkan jika seandainya mereka masih berpegang teguh untuk tetap terus-menerus menghentak prostat Jungkook, seperti saat ini.

"Akh! Hahhh.. _There_... Erkhhh..."

Jimin menyeringai. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Taehyung yang mendengus, karena rasa kesal saat mengetahui Jimin lebih dulu menemukan prostat Jungkook ketimbang dirinya. Ingin balas dendamkah? Bahkan, dalam keadaan yang tengah panas-panasnya seperti ini, mereka masih menyempatkan melakukan hal kekanakan—yang tentu saja tidak satupun Jungkook ketahui. Bisa runyam reputasi mereka sebagai pria paling _macho_ diantara mereka bertiga, dimata Jungkook. Dan mereka tentu saja tidak ingin hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Hah, sepertinya mereka harus bersyukur pada _blindfold_ yang tadi dikenakan Taehyung pada sekitaran mata Jungkook.

Lutut Jungkook sudah terasa lemas. Cengkramannya pada bahu Taehyung mengeras, berusaha menumpu tubuh lemahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hentakan-hentakan itu membuat tubuhnya juga bergoyang keatas dan kebawah. Tangan Taehyung dipinggangnya terus membantunya bergerak naik turun berlawanan arah dengan gerak mereka mengeluar-masukan penis milik mereka dilubang hangat Jungkook.

Perut Jungkook menegang, sesuatu yang ingin—kembali ia keluarkan itu membuat penisnya menegang dan mengeras. Taehyung yang melihatnya menyeringai. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak menggenggam penis Jungkook, mengocoknya dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan hentakan yang diterima Jungkook pada lubang analnya. Hal itu lantas membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan, "Euuuunghhh...", satu lenguhan panjang itu. Sesuatu yang keluar dari kejantanannya membuatnya—sedikit—lebih lega.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jimin juga mengeluarkan spermanya disusul tak lama dengan Taehyung, didalam lubang Jungkook. Sesuatu yang mengucur deras didalamnya dan tepat menghantam prostatnya, mengisinya hingga membuat perutnya sedikit kembung karena intensitasnya tersebut membuatnya menutup mata rapat. Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan mengejar ejakulasi mereka didalam lubang Jungkook, terus menggerakan keluar masuk penis mereka hingga tetes terakhir sperma yang keluar kedalam lubang anal Jungkook, sebelum akhirnya mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dan membiarkan Jungkook jatuh lemas diatas tubuh Taehyung yang terduduk lemas. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jungkook, membiarkan mereka berdua basah oleh keringat dan juga sperma Jungkook yang membasahi tubuh depannya dan Jungkook.

Taehyung kemudian menoleh, tersenyum dengan sangat lembut pada sosok yang manis tersebut. Tangannya terangkat, melepas ikatan simpul _blindfold_ dibelakang kepala Jungkook, sebelum akhirnya membuangnya entah ke mana. Senyumnya belum mau lepas ketika Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, memperlihatkan mata indahnya padanya yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh—cinta. Jungkook memejamkan kembali matanya, mengistirahatkan bola matanya yang terasa lelah karena cahaya bulan itu kembali menyapa penglihatannya.

—Sebelum rasanya hatinya merasa hangat, ketika sepasang bibir tipis mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Kelembutannya yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Rasanya tidak salah, bahwa ternyata _sex_... Dapat membuat orang jatuh cinta, selain ketagihan akan kenikmatan yang disuguhkannya.

"Lelah, _baby_?" Taehyung bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jungkook. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung dan mengejar nafasnya yang hampir terputus-putus. Tangannya terangkat mengalung dibahu Taehyung sementara kedua kaki lemahnya ia biarkan diangkat Taehyung terkalung dipinggangnya dan membiarkan tubuh ringannya digendong oleh Taehyung entah kemana. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, mengintip dengan sebelah matanya yang setengah terbuka, Jimin berjalan keluar kamar dengan keadaan telanjang, walau ditangannya terlihat ia membawa sebuah _boxer_ dengannya.

"Bermainlah kalian berdua, aku mau minum dulu."

.

 _ **BLAM!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BUGH!**_

.

"Akh!"

Tiga jenis suara berbeda yang berbunyi hampir bersamaan. Bermula dari pintu kamar Jungkook yang tertutup, suara tubuh yang berantukan langsung dengan dinding dan terakhir adalah pekikan Jungkook. Yah, dinding yang menghantam punggung Jungkook membuatnya memekik.

"Eunghhh..."

Namun, pada akhirnya berbuah lenguhan jua. Lidah Taehyung turun memberi jilatan tidak sabar pada lehernya, membuat rangsangan gairah Jungkook naik kembali walau tadi sempat hilang karena permainan pertama mereka. Taehyung kemudian kembali menggerakan penisnya, _mengendarai_ keluar masuk lubang ketat Jungkook dengan gerakan begitu pelan.

"Hahhh..." Jungkook kembali mendesah. Entah berapa kali ia ingin meneriakkan bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dengan semua kegiatan mereka, tapi semua teriakan itu tergantikan oleh desahannya sendiri. Ia bahkan hanya dapat mengantarkan desahan-desahan kecil ketelinga Taehyung, karena tenggorokannya benar-benar sudah terasa kering. Itu semua akibat desahan-desahan, teriakan-teriakan, dan juga erangan-erangannya yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan.

 _'Oh, nafas... Betapa aku merindukanmu...'_ , batinnya sambil membuka bibirnya, menarik nafas begitu dalam—walau nyatanya susah karena hentakan pelan namun begitu keras yang dikirimkan Taehyung dibawah tubuhnya. Ia menatap mata Taehyung, yang balik menatapnya.

.

 _ **DEG!**_

.

Detakan ini, memang benar-benar berbeda. Apalagi mata Taehyung yang sedalam lautan itu benar-benar mengirimkan rasa cinta yang sedalam matanya untuknya. Membuatnya tersenyum ke arah Taehyung, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

—apa ia _jatuh cinta_ pada sosok yang salah?

.

—( _karena lain gambaran sebuah tatapan, maka lain pula gambaran sebuah perasaan)_

.

"Eunghhhh... Taehyung..."

"Kookhhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir menunjukan pukul setengah 4 pagi. Pria dengan surai karamelnya itu terlihat termenung, terduduk diam disebuah meja makan dengan gelas kosong berada ditangannya. Sudah hampir 1 setengah jam ia hanya duduk diam disana, dengan mata yang menerawang.

—dan pikirannya yang kacau.

Itu dapat terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu kacau dengan surainya yang berantak kemana-mana karena terus-terusan diacaknya, menyalurkan pemikirannya yang benar-benar abstrak penuh dengan apapun yang entah penting untuk ia pikirkan atau tidak.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menghembuskan nafas yang berat, sebelum akhirnya bangun dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

.

 _ **KRIIIEEETT~**_

.

Ia terdiam, menatap dua tubuh yang terbaring berselimutkan pelukan diatas ranjang yang berantakan. Ia hanya menatap, dengan pandangan sendu. Dua tubuh, yang berdekatan satu sama lain dan... Saling berpelukan. Ia hanya dapat meremas dadanya, tepat dimana ulu hatinya berada, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang begitu sangat padanya.

 _'Aku memang kalah, mungkin_ _ **cinta**_ _tidak harus dipaksakan maupun saling memiliki.'_ , batinnya. Ia pun mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan memakainya dengan perlahan. Sebelum akhirnya merapikannya dengan raut wajah yang nampak tak ada satupun semangat disana.

Ia melangkah, menghampiri salah satu sosok yang masih tertidur dengan lugunya. Rambut hitam kelamnya mengkilat tersirat cahaya bulan dengan wajah manis yang begitu lelap menyelami bunga tidurnya.

Mendekatinya, mengecup tepat dikeningnya setelah menyingkirkan poni yang mengganggu itu. Air mata yang menetes ia biarkan terjatuh tepat kearah tangannya yang masih memegang helaian surai lembut itu.

"Disini, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak butuh jawaban, sayang. Cukup dengan melihatmu bahagia, maka aku sudah merasa terlengkapi. Aku harap kalian berdua bisa bahagia." menjeda dan menatap sekilas pemuda tampan disebelahnya, "Dan aku harap setelah ini kita masih punya ikatan sahabat. Sekalipun ada ikatan lain yang menyusut diantara kita."

—dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar... Juga rumah tempat dimana dua insan... Masih menyebrangi kelelapan mereka.

Ia kemudian terdiam didepan pagar yang telah tertutup. Menatap ponsel yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam saku tas yang tengah dijinjingnya kini.

.

 **To: Yoongi hyung  
Subject: (none)  
Hyung, maaf mengganggu sepagi ini. Aku harap kau masih membukakan pintu untukku setelah ini. Aku... Mencintaimu.**

.

 _'Kau picik,_ _Park_ _! Mencintai... Kakakmu sendiri? Pelampiasan, mungkin? Tapi aku harap tidak. Aku harus belajar mencintai Yoongi hyung... Karena... Bagaimanapun Jungkook_ _ **kini**_ _bukan milikku. Ia hanya sebatas sahabatku.'_

—dan berjalan menuju rumah, tepat dimana sang kakak disisi sana **tersenyum** menatap ponselnya.

—Tersenyum pilu menatap pesan yang dikirimkan **adik** nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—END—

.

.

.

.

Ini remake dari fanfiksi saya yang udah lawas, makanya beda banget sama gaya penulisan saya yang sekarang, maafin juga kalau masih rancu karena ngeditnya juga terburu-buru, makanya jangan heran kalau kalian menemukan ada cast lain nanti terselubung secara tidak sengaja karena terlewat dari editan. Ini juga lebih abal dari cerita saya yang sekarang, wkwk. Maaf jika ini diluar ekspetasi, dan tentu saja aneh. Yang mengenal **siapa** saya dulu melalui fanfik saya, tolong jangan diungkit kembali :') dan btw, saya juga mau remake fanfiksi-fanfiksi lawas saya dari **akun lama** saya, so mau nyelesaikan yang ada dulu.

Dua **sequel** dari cerita ini menyusul;

 **Belong to You - VKook**

 **Desire the Deepest You – YoonMin**

Segera setelah saya dapat ilham buat jabarin ceritanya. /kabur/

yang punya ig boleh follow saya : **ree . petra** (hilangkan spasi) dm aja saya ngga gigit :3

jangan lupa follow saya diwattpad : **reepetra**

sankyu!

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

 _ **5**_ _ **hari yang lalu**_ _ **...**_

 **.**

 **.**

"KYAAAA! KIM TAEHYUNG! PARK JIMIN!"

Teriakan membahana terdengar dikoridor sekolah. Jungkook berlari mengejar Taehyung dan Jimin yang juga berlari didepannya dengan sangat cepat. Menghindarinya—yang saat ini benar-benar tengah marah besar.

"Hah... Hah..." Dengan nafas memburu yang ia keluarkan, berhenti tepat dikoridor sepi dimana hilangnya Taehyung dan Jimin. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap koridor yang memang jarang dilalui oleh siswa-siswi disana.

"Mereka pasti bersembunyi! YAK! HYUNG! HYUNG! KELUAAAAR!" ia pun berteriak sambil berkeliling guna mencari dua mahluk yang ternyata tengah bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kursi-kursi sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Kekeke~ lihat itu, Tae!" Jimin menunjuk Jungkook yang tengah berlari kesana-kemari mencari mereka berdua yang tengah mengintip dibalik celah salah satu kursi yang cukup besar.

"Jim, aku alihkan perhatiannya. Kau berlari ke arah lain, oke?"

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, namun Taehyung sudah berjalan mengendap-endap kebelakang Jungkook yang tengah melihat sekeliling koridor dengan lengah.

"BOOO!"

"ASTAGA—TAE-HYUNG!"

Dan Jimin pun tertawa didalam hati untuk menghindari Jungkook mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika merasakan Jungkook yang mengejar Taehyung yang juga tengah berlari disana. Pandangannya teralih kearah sebuah buku kecil ditangannya, membuatnya penasaran untuk membukanya. Iya, ditangannya adalah diari milik Jungkook, itulah yang membuat Jungkook marah karena mereka berdua secara diam-diam mengambilnya dari tasnya.

.

 **15 Januari 2017**

 **Kim Taehyung dan sifat brengseknya, dia menarikku terlalu jauh.**

 **Jimin hyung seharusnya ada disitu ketika ia menciumku, agar setidaknya dia bisa menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak mencintai Taehyung sialan.**

.

 _ **DEG!**_

.

Hatinya terasa ditusuk jutaan jarum transparan. Membuatnya merasa kesakitan yang sangat.

"Sakit, Kook..." bisiknya pada angin yang lewat. Dan ia pun menutupnya, untuk membaca diari Jungkook yang sudah lama dimiliknya—terlihat dari tanggal diari pertama yang tertera—, hanya akan membuatnya semakin jatuh kedalam mimpi buruk.

"Hah, kebahagiaan benar-benar bukan untukku."

"JIMIN! LARI!"

—suara teriakan Taehyung pun menyadarkannya. Membuatnya langsung ambil langkah seribu untuk langsung berlari. Namun, seketika ia menghentikan larinya ketika mendengar teriakan Taehyung yang kedua kalinya, membuatnya langsung tersadar.

"YAK! JIMIN BODOH! KAU ITU MENINGGALKAN DIARINYA DILANTAI! KEJAR KOOKIE!"

Ia pun memutar arah, berlari bersamaan dengan Taehyung menuju Jungkook yang tertawa dengan diari ditangannya.

"Haha, makanya jangan main-main dengan Jeon Jungkook! WUEEEK~"

"YAK! KOOKIE!"

Jimin berhenti. Menatap sendu Taehyung yang mengejar Jungkook, ia tertawa menampilkan wajah manisnya padanya dan Taehyung. Dan ia langsung tersadar, dengan senyum pahit dibibirnya. Senyum dan tawa Jungkook membuat hangat hatinya sekalipun sebagiannya terbekukan oleh kesedihan yang mendadak muncul.

 _'Aku... Sepertinya memang tidak bisa memilikimu, Kook. Tapi cintaku yang mampu. Kuharap kau akan selalu tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu, sayang. Sekalipun... Bukan aku yang membuatnya untukmu.'_

—berusaha menguatkan diri, dan **melangkah maju**. Senyum yang walaupun terpaksa terukir perlahan dibibir.

"YAK! TAEHYUNG, TUNGGU AKU!"

.

 _ **DRAP!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DRAP!**_

.

—dan sekotak cincin emas putih berukirkan **10101995-01091997** teronggok didalam tempat sampah; menjadi saksi bisu akhir perjuangan Jimin.


End file.
